The embodiments herein relate generally to accessories for musical instruments or for other cushioning uses.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no good solution to padding a musical instrument such as violincello (herein “cello”) or a bass to a user's chest. Prior art pads and aprons tended to fall off. They did not form a moisture, such as perspiration, barrier, and they did not help the musician's ability to perform. Embodiments of the present invention solve these problems.